


Carry the weight [FR] - #2 : Descente aux Enfers

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Carry the weight [FR] [2]
Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: A long way down..., Angst and Feels, Danny Rayburn Support Committee, Danny is the best ♥, F/M, Family Drama, Guilt, I love you Ben Mendelsohn ♥, I'm not crying I have something stuck in my eyes, One Shot, Tragedy, “Way down we go...”
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Danny n'avait pas pu sauver Sarah, et un engrenage destructeur s'était mis à tourner ce jour-là, anéantissant toute une vie.





	Carry the weight [FR] - #2 : Descente aux Enfers

**Author's Note:**

> Danny, Danny, Danny... Moi qui était venue pour Ben Mendelsohn, je n'ai pas été déçue de sa prestation. Ni du personnage qui lui a été confié.

Danny ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de Sarah. Il l'avait vue se noyer, sans pouvoir la sauver... et il était responsable. Parce qu'il avait initié cette promenade en mer. Une culpabilité déjà lourde à porter. Et maintes fois pourtant, il s'était vu accuser encore et encore, par des personnes qui avaient failli à leur tâche de l'aider à se reconstruire.

Une descente aux Enfers s'était initiée. Une vie de plus en plus débridée, incontrôlable. Tabac, alcool, drogue... un fils qui avait soudain vu le jour, mais dont l'existence se révéla embarrassante pour son grand-père... Un cercle vicieux avait commencé à tourner, des engrenages destructeurs s'étaient enclenchés...

Et toujours pas de pardon en vue. Rien de la part des autres Rayburn, et ce néant ne pouvait contribuer à ce qu'il accepte lui-même de se pardonner. Ou de pardonner les autres. Laissé à l'écart, et ce ne fut que plusieurs années trop tard qu'il apprit que ses frères et soeur avaient été contraints de mentir pour protéger la réputation de Robert Rayburn. Une réputation qui semblait donc beaucoup plus importante que la vérité d'un adolescent en souffrance. Danny eut tout le loisir de se laisser consumer par sa colère et son amertume, avant que John n'atteigne le point de non-retour.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... Je me suis rendue triste. On est bien d'accord que Danny Rayburn est le meilleur personnage de la série, hein ? x')


End file.
